


Almost There

by taniusly21



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peeta's POV, The Reaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniusly21/pseuds/taniusly21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's much more to Peeta Mellark than what we give him credit for. The Reaping scene from Peeta's POV. Drabble (even though one day I might extend it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes or else since English is not my mother language. Any corrections will be more than welcome.
> 
> Having that solved, I want to clarify that I do not own any of the characters nor the general plot. It is just a playing around with Suzanne Collins' great imaginary world. I had always wondered what Peeta might have felt all the way through the story so I came up with this. It is not sticking EXACTLY to the original story but close enough :P
> 
> Enjoy!

Every year was the same at the Reaping: fear, stress and the caring for those who you know and love. Better get all this done quickly or I will die of a heart attack. I never liked suspense. Speech, talking, setting

"Primrose Everdeen!" I felt a sudden relief that her name had not been picked for another year, immediately followed by the most utterly shame of being happy for her little sweet sister to be chosen. But I should have known better her next move. Hadn't she done everything to save her family? Why not do the ultimate sacrifice?

I watched her hurry behind her sister, everybody stepping out of her way, and saw her fierce gaze as she was trying to hide little Prim from the audience. Not that it was difficult, petite as she was. "I volunteer!" she shouted as she might be scared of them not listening. Every camera aiming at her like vultures waiting for some barely alive animal to die. Think of all that drama! "I volunteer as tribute"

My mind went blank. I did not listen to a bit of what was said after that. I saw her climb the stairs to the stage as my heart started to speed up more and more. The girl that I love is not going to die in front of a nation full of stupid viewers with thirst of blood. Child blood. I need an excuse to go with her. I have to go with her and make sure every effort possible is made to take her back home. I will see it done even if I have to show my cards this soon.

"Peeta Mellark!" No. I cannot believe my luck. I stare in shock at Effie. I might have been paralysed for too long since someone pushed me gently. I walk to te stage trying not to smile. I face the crowd and then, I see my father. He gives me a quick nod and shelters himself in the shadows. I guess he knew all along what I was going to do. I hope he understands...

In the very moment I saw her heading to the stage I knew what it was going to happen. I knew that my son would never sleep again in his bed, I knew he would fight to death for that girl. What I did not know was that Fate would provide him such an opportunity to get his goal. I see him searching for me, wanting some reassurance. I give it to him. What else can I do? I damn myself for ever drawing his attention to her in very first moment. It was the same story again... Everdeens are ones to love and suffer about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it! Initially, I posted this intending it to be a long fic but kind of lost inspiration. Everything I wrote from that point on seemed off, so I decided to leave it that way.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> R&R if you can ^.^
> 
> Thanks to stupidityisdangeorus for reviewing and taking the time to correct some of my mistakes.


End file.
